mobmonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:DYK/Choice1
... That Ekans and Arbok spelled backwards is snake and kobra? * ... That Generation V introduced more new Pokémon than any previous generation, including Generation I? * ... That Dragon Pokémon have the most Pokémon as version mascots(Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, and Reshiram)? * ... That all the starters are based on the Chinese Zodiac, from Dragon, Mouse, Rooster, Monkey, and Pig? * ... That Kecleon is the first Generation III Pokémon to appear in the anime? * ... That Gastly, Haunter and Gengar are the only -Type Pokemon from Generation I? * ... That Magnemite and Magneton are the only Pokemon to have their Type officially changed, from to /' '? * ... That the only Type not to have a Legendary Pokémon is ? * ... That the Johto region had the least new Pokémon with 100 and the Unova region has the most with 156? * ... That Tangela is the only pure -Type from Generation I? * ... That Unova is the only main region to have a vowel in the beginning of its name? * ... That almost every Legendary Pokémon has its own unique ability or signature attack? * ... That Reshiram and Zekrom are based on the concept of Taiji: Yin and Yang? While Kyurem is based on Wuji? * ... That Groudon is not a -type. It is -type? * ... That Brock left the series to become a Pokémon doctor and help Professor Ivy? * ... That Mawile, Klink, Klang and Klinklang are the only pure non-Legendary Pokémon? * ... That there are seven Eeveelutions, and that each of them only has one Type? * ... That Pokémon Crystal was the first game where you could choose your gender? * ... That Jessiebelle bears an uncanny resemblance in both appearance and personality to Jessie? * ... That every generation has an individual /' '-Type, (Pidgey, Hoothoot, Taillow, Starly, and Pidove), and Ash catches every one? * ... That not before the Sinnoh League, Ash managed to make it in the top four, or beat all his rivals (whom he knew from before)? * ... That Meowth was based on a Maneki Neno, a Japanese figure said to bring about good luck? * ... That Mew can't learn Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Draco Meteor, Aeroblast, Sacred Fire, Roar of Time, and Spacial Rend even though it's said to be able to learn every kind of move? * ... That Flash is the first HM to become a TM up to Generation IV? * ... That the opening for Pokémon Blue is different from the one for Pokémon Red? * ... That Kadabra does not have a Pokémon card in the EX, Diamond and Pearl, Platinum, or HS card expansions? * ... That no Pokémon in Generation III or Generation V are evolved forms of previous Pokémon? * ... That Reshiram is the only -Type Pokémon not to be weak to -Type Attacks? * ... That Zekrom is the only Pokémon with a ¼× Resistance to Type Attacks? * ... That the Abra evolution line follows the magic words "Abra-Kadabra-Alakazam"? * ... That the Fifth Generation of Pokémon had the largest number of unique Pokémon released in one generation? * ... That Giratina is the only Pokémon in the Dragon trio in Diamond and Pearl that does not have a signature -Type move? * ... That Jynx used to have a darker skin tone? * ... That Victini is the first Pokemon that has the Pokédex number #000? * ... That Dig is the TM28 in all generations? * ... That the HMs Cut, Fly, Surf, and Strength have been HMs for all Pokémon generations? * ... That Typhlosion is the only final evolution of a -Type starter to not have a a secondary Type? * ... That Pokémon is estimated to be the most well-known game worldwide? * ... That Ash's Pikachu has destroyed the first three main female character's bike? * ... That Articuno and Zapdos were the only ones with their Type until Delibird from Generation II and Emolga from Generation V came along? * ... That Iris is the second traveler with a darker skin tone than Ash, the first being Brock? * ... That Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres resemble the Spanish names for one, two, three - uno, dos and tres? * ... That the power of the move Earthquake doubles on a Pokémon that just used the move Dig? * ... That if a Pokémon uses the move Dive it can still be damaged if its opponent uses Surf? * ... That the move Waterfall, had a Flinch effect added in Generation IV, but it didn't have it in Generation III? * ... That all Pokémon Professors are named after plants? * ... That Thunder's accuracy is changed to 100% if it is raining? * ... That Misty's Togepi was actually supposed to be Ash's? * ... That Bulbasaur is the only Starter Pokemon personally given to the player with 2 Types - and ? * ... That all of the Sinnoh Starter Pokémon end up with two Types, while all the Johto starters stay one Type? * ... That Lugia isn't -Type? It is /' '? * ... That Sinnoh Elite Four member Aaron, who specializes in -Type, has Drapion, which is actually a /' '-Type? * ... That Phione is descended from Manaphy, but does not evolve into Manaphy? * ... That Ash's Pikachu didn't roast Iris' bike because she doesn't have one? * ... That Spiritomb and Sableye with Wonder Guard can be hit by the move Fire Fang? * ... That Ho-oh was the first generation II Pokemon spotted in Kanto? * ... That Charizard is not a -Type? It is /' '? * ... That Octillery and Shuppet are the only non-' '-Type Pokemon to learn Gunk Shot through leveling-up or breeding? * ... That in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky you can't have Meowth as your main character? * ... That there are 156 new Pokemon in Pokemon Black and White? * ... That Generation V introduced many Pokémon that do not evolve? * ... That Klinklang's Japanese name, Gigigear, is the second Pokémon to have gigig in it's name, the first being Regigigas? * ... That the Deino family has the highest evolution level? * ... That there is only one -Type gym? * ... That Breloom was the only one of its Type until Virizion of Generation V came? * ... That Pikachu is the only Pokémon Ash ever obtained? * ... That there had never been a pure -Type until Tornadus, from Generation V came? * ... That Yamask, Yanma and Yanmega are currently the only Pokémon to have English names beginning with Y? * ... That Yanmega is Jessie's first /' '-Type Pokémon? * ... That the Unova Pokédex is the only Pokédex not to add Pokémon from previous regions? * ... That when it's hailing Blizzard's accuracy changes to 100%? * ... That the Unova Elite Four is the only Elite Four that did not introduce a new Type into the Elite Four and lets you choose the order you battle them? * ... That if the move Sunny Day is used, SolarBeam doesn't have to charge? * ... That Bite, Gust, Karate Chop, and Sand-Attack are -Type moves in Generation I? * ... That Munchlax was the first Generation IV Pokemon to appear in the anime? * ... That the last three -Type starters are based on reptiles? * ... That Girafarig's name is a palindrome, its name spelled backwards is still Girafarig? * ... That Eevee's name is also a palindrome, Eevee spelled backwards is Eevee? * ... That Torchic is the only Hoenn starter not on the cover of "Pokemon: Hall of Fame"? * ... That the move, Curse, has been changed into a -Type move? * ... That Ash Ketchum is voiced by a female actress? * ... That Heatran is the only /' '-Type? * ... That May is the only female that travels with Ash that has a brother? * ... That Ash catches all three starters in Pokemon Indigo League and the Johto and Unova regions ? * ... That Generation II is the only Generation to introduce new Types of Pokemon? * ... That the -Type starter Pokemon from the generations III, IV and V have secondary -Type? * ... That most of the cities and towns in Kanto are names of colors, like Viridian City and Lavender Town? * ... That all the Pokémon resurrected from fossils are -Type? * ... That Ash has caught all of the -Type starters? * ... That Pokémon is a combination of pocket and monsters? * ... That Bulbasaur is only starter that has two Types? * ... That Ponyta knows the move Bounce despite it being a move? * ... That Gible is the only Pokémon that Ash has caught so far? * ... That Tynamo, Eelektrik, and Eelektross are the only Pokémon that have the Levitate ability and therefore no weaknesses? * ... That the move Curse's effect differ if the user is -Type? * ... That Pokémon Yellow is the only game to have only two different Starter Pokémon? * ... That you can get all of Rotom's forms in Pokémon Black and White? * ... That you can get Leafeon and Glaceon in Pokémon Black and White without trading? * ... That Alomomola is not related to Luvdisc in any way? * ... That the stone statues in Desert Resort are actually Darmanitan in Zen Mode? * ... That the shell on Oshawott's stomach is called a scalchop? Category:Main Page Templates